


Adventures In Dipnip

by I3utterflyEffect



Series: Transcendence AU [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Fluff, Reincarnation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very very fluffy, dipnip, drugs? I guess?, hank forrest pines, hank pines - Freeform, r!hank, yygsdrasil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I3utterflyEffect/pseuds/I3utterflyEffect
Summary: In retrospect, there probably shouldn't have been as many Dipnip Incidents as there were.On the other hand, it made for great teasing/blackmail material.-Also known as Dipper Gets High, Mabel Dies From Laughing, and Henry is So Done.A collection of dipnip Drabbles.





	1. 3 AM

Henry woke up at 3 am to a ruckus. It sounded like Pookie running around. Except bigger.  
_Oh no._

Henry stuck his head out into the hallway, only to have his suspicions confirmed. His brother-in-law was, indeed, bolting around the house.  
Dipper turned his head excorsist-style, and two glowing yellow eyes stared back at him.  
"m̢̮͙̫ͅr̳͍ŗ̵̶̙͈͚̼̭̹̥o̷͚w͏͚͎̫͎͔̻͞!͏͍͇̦"

Dipper ran over to him, practically drifting across the wooden floor, and clung onto Henry's leg, insistently meowing.  
Sighing, Henry took a backup candy bar from his pocket. Dipper snatched it from his hands and ate it-- wrapper and all-- and made a sour face at the fact that he could only taste the wrapper.  
Pleading eyes looked up at him again.

"I don't have any more candy bars, Dipper."  
"M҉̨̲͓̩̜̪͙̱͕̰̹̗͙͙̗̥̻̦͜͠ͅR̶̢͔̳͖͈̻͠O̶̵̳̰̘̱̟̰͎̣̕͜ͅͅW̸̝̮̬̯̼̹̳͙͙̼̺͕̱̤͍̙͖͠͠W̴̗̬̗͉̩͔̭̺͔̳͕̮̳̣̯͝W̡̖̘͙̭̦̻̝̹̻͎̮͍̰̕!̴̝̤̭͉̺̹̖͕̭̩̮͕̭̻!҉̲͖͔̯̝͜͡"

 

After a while of trying to wait it out, Henry gave up and decided to start his day dragging along his drugged brother-in-law on his leg, searching for a candy bar.  
(Dipper had already eaten them all.)


	2. In A Tangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yarn + antlers + high demon = disaster.

When Hanukkah rolled around, Mabel and the triplets decided that Henry's antlers were the perfect place for them to unleash their creative destruction. He didn't like having glitter fall into his eyes or getting tangled in pretty much everything because of the yarn on his antlers. But, he did love his family.  
When the day was finally over, Henry went into the bathroom and began untangling the glittery string wrapped around his antlers.

He heard something blip above him-- then he fell to the ground as he was dragged down by a heavy weight.  
"M҉̧͓͔̼̯̮̖̯̪̳͞R̢̟͇̮͚͔͉̠̣̘͎̥̰̫̤̭̹͟O̷̶̢̭̟̩͍͖̖͇̻͔̺̹͜O̡̥͍͉̪̺͈̜̜͕̲̟͔̩̳̭̮͘͡O̼̙͔̩̹͢O҉̶͓̲͔̠͉̬̱̻͍̬̗O̵̴̧̼͈̫̣̹̫̙̹̝̱̰̩̲̥̲̲͟͞ͅO̪̮̙̳̱̘̤̜̰̖̞͕͜ͅO̴̷̱̳͇̺͓͍̪̱͡O̴̵̢̡̯̭̲̘̤͞O̧̨̹̜̦̫̭̯̤̮̠̞͖͞O̵҉̗͕̖O̩̜͇ͅƠ̷̢̭̭̫̙̤̹̗̘̮̘̟͙̘̠͔͍ͅO̱̖͍̥̫͙͙̬̝̕͢ͅǪ̶̳͚̥̙͇̕͢O̸̶͕̺̦̥͇̲̱̩̯͉̗͠͠ͅO҉̢̼͇̣̦̦̣͕̯͇̱̠̬̠͖ͅO͈͎͕͎͍͍̻̞̭̲͚̺̤̲͓̻̭̼͖O̪̗̟͖͇̝̥̻͔̳̰̝̕W̷̡̛̛̳͎̖̦̼̙̗͓͚̤̘͙!̢̛̲̲̮͕̕͜ͅ!̨̧̱̮̣͎͓̗̺͈̲͇̪̝̳̼̬͙̟̭͢͟͝"

 

  
The door opened, and Mabel peeked in, clutching her bat. "Is everything--?!"  
She went quiet as she saw Dipper mewling in distress, tangled in the yarn.  
"Help." Henry croaked, his antlers hooked around the shower curtain rod.  
Mabel broke into laughter, doubling over. After she stopped wheezing with laughter (and finished taking photos), she tried to pull her brother out. Of course, Dipper had somehow gotten himself tangled in the yarn.  
(In the end, the entire family had to help get Dipper out of Henry's antlers. Only in this family could you say that your high demonic brother-in-law got tangled in your newly obtained antlers.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not totally happy with how this turned out, but I still love this concept, and dipnipped Dipper is super fun to write. Besides, I need practice anyway.


	3. Eric Moves Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not just the original Pines who have to deal with Nipped Dip.   
> Sometimes a few reincarnations get to have their own little Dipnip days.  
> Eric is one of the unlucky few.

8:15 PM. Eric had finally moved out.

He had finally finished putting away all his belongings. The curtains were up, books were on the shelves, his siblings weren't screaming at him to tell them which one of them was the right one in a fight...

Things were looking up.

Finishing off the mug of coffee in his hand and putting it down on the table, he went to grab the boxes in the kitchen--   
And froze. They were moving.   
A pair of golden glowing eyes looked up at Eric from under the pile of boxes, and suddenly, something (vaugely) human-shaped leapt at him, and began licking his face.

"Ew, gross!" Eric yelled. He managed to wrangle the creature and pick it up. Dangling limply from Eric's arms, with eyes looking up at him like a lost puppy, was... Alcor. Alcor the Dreambender. For some reason, he was about the size of a 7-year-old kid.   
Alcor suddenly dissapeared, and he felt something heavy on his back, as well as wet saliva drenching his hair.   
Alcor was grooming him like a kitten now. Great. Wonderful.

Grabbing his phone from his pocket, he searched up something that he never thought he'd search; 'Why is Alcor The Dreambender in my house?'   
And it was exactly what he expected-- not a single relevant article.

This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fresh out of the frying pan! Or whatever the saying is. Either way, this is completely unedited, so let me know if I made any mistakes.


End file.
